With the growing awareness of health problems caused by lack of exercise, the popularity of exercise machines has steadily increased. These machines may be designed with resilient components to provide counter forces against movements exerted by users for exercise purposes. There are chest developing machines provided with resilient components based on spring elements. However, these machines may be limited by the spring elements which are not only complicated in structure, but costly to construct, hard to maintain, and heavy in weight. Therefore, there is a need to provide better chest developing machines.